jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Thrawn (Roman)
Thrawn ist ein Roman, der von Timothy Zahn verfasst und am 6. April 2017 von Del Rey als Hardcover-Buch und am 11. April als E-Book auf Englisch veröffentlicht wurde. Die deutsche Übersetzung durch Andreas Kasprzak wurde auf den 19. Februar 2018 datiert. Der Roman beschreibt Thrawns Einbindung in den Kanon: Der titelgebende Charakter, der aus dem Erweiterten Universum stammt und über den dort in zwei Trilogien, der Thrawn-Trilogie und der ''Hand-von-Thrawn''-Trilogie, sowie in einigen weiteren Geschichten berichtet wird, war bereits in Rebels aufgetaucht; die wenigen zuvor bekannten Informationen, dass er nach dem Sieg in der Schlacht von Batonn vom Imperator persönlich zum Großadmiral ernannt wurde, werden im Roman aufgegriffen. Offizielle Beschreibung In this definitive novel, readers will follow Thrawn’s rise to power — uncovering the events that created one of the most iconic villains in Star Wars history. One of the most cunning and ruthless warriors in the history of the Galactic Empire, Grand Admiral Thrawn is also one of the most captivating characters in the Star Wars universe, from his introduction in bestselling author Timothy Zahn’s classic Heir to the Empire through his continuing adventures in Dark Force Rising, The Last Command, and beyond. But Thrawn’s origins and the story of his rise in the Imperial ranks have remained mysterious. Now, in Star Wars: Thrawn,Timothy Zahn chronicles the fateful events that launched the blue-skinned, red-eyed master of military strategy and lethal warfare into the highest realms of power — and infamy. After Thrawn is rescued from exile by Imperial soldiers, his deadly ingenuity and keen tactical abilities swiftly capture the attention of Emperor Palpatine. And just as quickly, Thrawn proves to be as indispensable to the Empire as he is ambitious; as devoted as its most loyal servant, Darth Vader; and a brilliant warrior never to be underestimated. On missions to rout smugglers, snare spies, and defeat pirates, he triumphs time and again — even as his renegade methods infuriate superiors while inspiring ever greater admiration from the Empire. As one promotion follows another in his rapid ascension to greater power, he schools his trusted aide, Ensign Eli Vanto, in the arts of combat and leadership, and the of claiming victory. But even though Thrawn dominates the battlefield, he has much to learn in the arena of politics, where ruthless administrator Arihnda Pryce holds the power to be a potent ally or a brutal enemy. All these lessons will be put to the ultimate test when Thrawn rises to admiral and must pit all the knowledge, instincts, and battle forces at his command against an insurgent uprising that threatens not only innocent lives but also the Empire’s grip on the galaxy — and his own carefully laid plans for future ascendancy. Beschreibungsübersetzung In diesem herausragenden Roman werden die Leser Thrawn Aufstig zur Macht folgen — während die Ereignisse enthüllt werden, welche einen der ikonischsten Bösewichte in der Geschichte von Star Wars erschufen. Einer der durchtriebensten und skrupellosesten Schurken in der Geschichte des galaktischen Imperiums, der Großadmiral Thrawn, ist ebenfalls einer der mitreißensten im Star Wars-Universum, von seiner Einführung im Klassiker Erben des Imperiums des Bestsellerautors Timothy Zahn bis zu seinen fortdauernden Abenteuern in Die Dunkle Seite der Macht, Das letzte Kommando und darüber hinaus. Aber Thrawns (genaue) Herkunft und sein Aufstieg in den imperialen Rängen sind mysteriös gebleiben. Nun, in diesem Roman, erzählt Timothy Zahn die folgenreichen Ereignisse, die den blauhäutigen, rotäugigen Meister der Militärstrategie und der tödlichen Kriegsführung in die höchsten Bereiche der Macht gebracht haben — und in die höchsten Bereiche der Niedertracht. Nachdem Thrawn von imperialen Soldaten aus dem Exil gerettet worden ist, erregen sein tödlicher Verstand und seine ausgeprägten taktischen Fähigkeiten schnell das Interesse von Imperator Palpatine. Und genauso schnell belegt Thrawn, dass er für so unverzichtbar für das Imperium wie ehrgeizig, so ergeben wie dessen loyalster Diener, Darth Vader, und ein brillianter und nicht zu unterschätzender Krieger ist. Auf Missionen, Schmuggler aufzustöbern, Spione zu entlarven und Piraten zu besiegen, triumphiert er immer wieder — auch wenn seine befehlsuntreuen Methoden seine Vorgesetzten aufbringen, während sie immer größere Bewunderung aus dem Imperium anregen. Als eine Beförderung in seinem rapiden Aufstieg zu höherer Macht der anderen folgt, unterrichtet er seinen vertrauten Helfer, den Fähnrich Eli Vanto, in den Künsten des Gefechts, der Führung und des Forderns des Sieges. Aber obwohl Thrawn das Schlachtfeld beherrscht, hat er viel in der politischen Arena zu lernen, wo die skrupellose Verwalterin Arihnda Pryce die Macht hat, ein mächtiger Verbündeter oder ein brutaler Gegner zu sein. All diese Lektionen werden auf die ultimative Probe gestellt, als Thrawn zum Admiral aufsteigt und all sein Wissen, all seine Instinkte und all seine Kampfkraft auf seinem Befehl mit einem rebellischem Aufstand messen muss, der nicht nur unschuldige Leben bedroht, sondern auch den Griff des Imperiums um die Galaxis — und seine eigenen sorgfältigen, raffinierten Pläne für zukünftige Vorherrschaft. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Thrawn-Roman wurde erstmals 2016 bei der Star Wars Celebration Europe durch ein Video von Autor Timothy Zahn angekündigt *Dieser Roman ist nicht mit der Legendsromanreihe um Thrawn, die Thrawn-Trilogie, zu verwechseln. Weblinks *[https://www.amazon.de/Star-WarsTM-Thrawn-Timothy-Zahn/dp/373416138X/ Thrawn] auf amazon.de *[https://www.amazon.com/Thrawn-Star-Wars-Timothy-Zahn/dp/0345511271/ Thrawn] auf amazon.com en:Thrawn (novel) es:Thrawn (novela) fr:Thrawn (roman) ja:スローン（小説） ko:쓰론 (소설) pt:Thrawn (romance) ru:Траун (роман) Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen